


3:17 am (warm on a cold night)

by covetsubjugation



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Dan, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 08:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5961499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil's hand continues its gentle petting motion, sweeping up and down his back and Dan sighs. Normally, he would have been comforted by this and would have long drifted off to sleep, but today his heart is thumping beneath his ribcage and all he can think about is the places he would rather that hand be</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:17 am (warm on a cold night)

**Author's Note:**

> Pwp simply because I can what is my life.
> 
> Title from Warm On A Cold Night by Honne

His back is aching. He supposes that is natural, considering the position he has forced himself to be huddled in for the better part of the day.

Dan sets his laptop aside for the first time in close to 10 hours and stands up, hands reaching for the ceiling as he stretches. Multiple cracks echo in the room as each vertebrae in his spine protests the sudden movement before popping back into place. With a groan of satisfaction, he looks out of the window, noting the dark sky and relatively quiet streets. He can faintly hear drunk hollering in the distance, meaning it was likely close to 9, maybe even 10.

He can also hear Phil’s muffled voice through the walls of the flat, and he shuffles off to find the older man, adjusting his jumper as he goes. The mystery behind Phil’s location is quickly solved as he peers into the bedroom, finding the man he is looking for sprawled on his bed, a picture of concentration with intensively focused eyes and jaw set in a hard line as he edits his newest video.

A day spent largely within his own head makes him a little more needy, and he pads into the room as quietly as he could, and silently crawls onto the bed, nosing his head up under Phil’s arm and nuzzling at the space between his neck and shoulder. A surprised huff greets him, and he feels a warm hand stroke through his hair and down his neck and back, only to go all the way up again. If he could purr, he would have. He was practically a cat at this point anyway. He could feel the press of Phil’s smile against his head and he hums in satisfaction, snuggling further in the dark of Phil’s neck and breathing in the smell of cinnamon that the other man loved so much.

“Back with us, are you?” Phil gently teases and Dan hums again, this time in agreement. The bed shifted as Phil sets his sticker-covered laptop on the floor and twists around so this time Dan could rest his head on his chest. His hand continues its gentle petting motion, sweeping up and down his back and Dan sighs. Normally, he would have been comforted by this and would have long drifted off to sleep, but today his heart is thumping beneath his ribcage and all he can think about is the places he would rather that hand be.

So he rolls over, throws his leg over Phil’s and shifts his weight so he is straddling the other man. Phil’s sleepily satisfied smile shines down on him, and he soaks it in like it is the sun. He noses up the thin fabric of Phil’s shirt, breath huffing over the pale skin beneath as he watches the muscles jump under his touch. He presses a line of kisses up Phil’s chest, slowly making his way up to his lover’s mouth. The kiss starts out as a peck, but it quickly delves into less innocent and decidedly dirtier territory, as Phil’s tongue slides into his mouth and touches his lightly. Shivers wreck his spine and he presses harder into Phil’s grip, quiet moans escaping his mouth. The need to breathe overwhelms him though, and he pulls back, breath punching in and out of him.

Phil grins up at him, this time less sleepy and more flirtatious than before.  “Hi,” he chuckles and his fingers are wrapped tight around Dan’s waist, warm breath washing over his face with each exhale, a noticeable bulge between them where it wasn’t before.

Dan dips his head down again, but this time, he presses his lips against the soft skin of Phil’s neck where he spent so long nuzzling before. “Phil,” he sighs, whisper quiet, innocent despite the tension in the air, “ _Daddy_ , please.”

Phil’s fingers spasm against his hips, digging into the soft flesh momentarily, and he arches into the brief pain before he finds himself being pulled down again, and he is being kissed within an inch of his life, pressed into the mattress beneath them. Somehow he had been flipped over without his notice. He moans loudly again and immediately Phil’s hand is fisting in his hair and he finds his head being pulled up as his neck is attacked with incredibly persuasive lips. “Good,” the older man purrs, voice deepening in pleasure. “Good boy, Dan. Go on, make some more noise for Daddy.” He feels the skin of his neck being captured between teeth, supple mouth sucking a deep purple bruise where everyone can see.

“Oh God,” he moans. “Oh God,” his voice breaks and shudders on each word, he is so aroused. He can feel blood rushing downwards and his hands scramble on Phil’s back, searching for something to grab on. His nails are leaving red lines down the pale back, and his legs are wrapped so tightly around Phil’s waist that with every jostle and shift in weight, his erection bumps against Phil’s.

Clever hands are slipping down his thighs, pulling down the loose sweatpants with ease, and the warmth of Phil’s hand against his hard cock makes him arch against the pressure, whorish moans spilling out of his mouth. His own hands are pushing down his pants, and he begs loudly for something, anything at all, because he might as well as be a teenager, begging for any kind of friction as the heat in his groin grows to new heights. “Daddy, Daddy, please,” Dan begs and he wraps his own hand around his throbbing cock. The dry slide is enough to make him cry out but his hand is dragged away and he opens his screwed shut eyes to see Phil’s disappointed stare glaring down at him.

“Did I say you can touch?” Phil asks and shame rises up to his cheeks, but his cock throbs with heat and he can feel everything within him clench with arousal. “No,” he admits quietly, but Phil is pulling his head up again, and there is nothing but cool displeasure demanding, “What?”

“You didn’t say I could touch, Daddy,” he says. Phil drops him and his head thuds on the sheets. “Correct,” Phil scowls. “I should just leave you here and get off myself,” and he begins to swing his leg back over Dan but Dan shoots up immediately, hands pawing at Phil’s leg.

“No, please, Daddy!” Dan begs and he can feel himself close to tears, eyes filling up. “Don’t leave, I’ll be good, promise!” he cries and Phil pauses to give him an evaluating look. “Do you promise?” he asks softly and Dan nods eagerly, anything to get his Daddy to stay. Phil leans back with the same assessing look.

“Okay,” he agrees softly. “You can touch. Everywhere but your cock,” he clarifies and Dan whines, but he obeys anyway, hands skating up his heated skin, trailing up his sides and inner thighs, finger brushing against the spongy flesh of his balls and his hardened nipples. Every touch makes his cock jump and twitch, makes each breath punch out of his chest that much harder until he is panting. He has one hand twisting at his nipples, until he arches up at the pain slash pleasure, the other holding his balls as they threaten to draw up tight. He hasn’t even touched his cock but he feels close to coming. He is rocking up against imaginary pressure, sighs and groans erupting out of his mouth so often he has to bite down on his lower lip so that the neighbours don’t complain.

Warm hands brush over him, tug down his lip so the moans escape into the night and slick heat wraps around his cock. Phil is sucking away at his neck, leaving a trail of bruises that could be mistaken as a collar from afar, and he struggles to even open his eyes. He sees Phil’s lubed hand sliding up and down his dick, each slide so painfully slow and tight he could cry from the pleasure of it. He whines, tries to get Phil to speed it up but the man nearly tsks and goes even slower.

He knows Phil well enough at this point that he knows that there is nothing he can do at this point, except to lie back and think of England. He whines again, just to be petulant, and jumps at the slap Phil lands at the side of his arse. “Cheeky boy,” Phil murmurs but he soothes the pain with a kiss, and Dan feels slick fingers travelling down his perineum and his breath catches in his throat.

“Daddy,” he begs, only to be shushed as Phil patiently coaxes his finger into Dan’s arse and he is ready, he is so ready that he bucks up at the incessant press and Phil’s finger disappears into his ass. “Beautiful,” his Daddy praises, his other hand replacing Dan’s on his nipples, teasing the nub between two strong fingers.  He can feel himself grinding down against the finger in his ass, not so subtly begging for another one. Phil sighs impatiently but grants his wish, and he is rewarded with the press of two fingers inside his ass and another thumb pressing against the perineum.

Phil’s fingers curl inside him and he squeals “Daddy!” the moment his lover finds his prostate. There’s an electric shock of pleasure shooting up his spine and his grip on the sheets are pulling up the bedding around them. He is chanting “Daddy, Daddy, Daddy” like it’s a prayer and it might as well be once another finger sneaks into his ass and he knows that the next thing he will be getting is his Daddy’s cock.

Phil’s fingers massage his sensitive prostate, each press making him buck up and press his aching erection against the hard bulge of the other man. He can feel himself being stretched enough to take Phil’s cock and he whinges. Phil’s lips tickle the rim of his ear as he whispers seductively, “I think you’re ready, baby,” and Dan makes his agreement known by whimpering.

The slow removal of Phil’s fingers leave him empty and hollow and he reaches up for him, grabby hands clutching at smooth shoulders until he can feel the head of Phil’s cock pressing into him. His arse pulses around the sensation and Phil groans as his dick slides further into his arse. “You’re so tight, baby,” he murmurs and Dan tosses his head, hair sticking to his sweaty forehead as he rolls his hips as best as he can. His Daddy immediately gets it, and he feels hands clasp around his waist as they roll over so that Dan is on top.

Gravity pulls him down so he can feel Phil’s dick ever deeper within him and the press of the head against his prostate makes him jump. His hands slam onto Phil’s chest as he bounces on the cock within him, the slap of flesh against flesh obscenely loud. He is aware that he is moaning whorishly and the neighbours can almost certainly hear it over the bang of the headboard pounding against the wall. Phil’s got one hand pulling on his cock, the other tracing his pulsing rim, grunts erupting out of his mouth.

He is bouncing on Phil’s cock and it is so dirty, each thrust landing squarely on his prostate, shouts of pleasure drifting out of the open window, where anyone can hear them and the light is on so he’s pretty sure that if anyone looks out of the window, they would be treated to a free show of a desperate Dan, begging for his Daddy’s cock.

Dan knows he can’t last, not with every thought being fucked out of his head, pleasure rocketing up under his skin, with Phil fucking him like that, blue eyes drilling into his. “Daddy,” he breathes, “I’m gonna, I’m gonna-”

A well-aimed thrust causes him to spill over Phil’s fist, white strings of cum dribbling out of his cock, onto the hand wrapped around his cock. He has fallen flat on Phil’s chest, barely missing knocking their heads together, and his Daddy has an arm wrapped around him, cock slowly pistoning away at his ass still. He manages to gather two brain cells together and squeezes his ass every time Phil slides all the way into him.

Phil pants loudly, hot breath brushing past the side of Dan’s face, and Dan rocks slightly in his grip, rubbing his oversensitive cock against Phil’s navel. The whimper that slips out from behind gritted teeth is apparently enough and he can feel the spilt second pause as the cock in his ass throbs, gooey cum erupting within.

His lover has practically collapsed beneath him, sinking into the mattress, a fucked out Dan on top of him, both struggling to catch their breath. Sweat and cum dries on their skin, voices hoarse from shouting, both men revelling in the act of sex.

It’s just like it was before, with Dan lying on top of Phil, a comforting hand trailing up and down his back, except the air reeks of sex and Phil’s cock is softening within his arse, hastily shed clothes strewn around the room. Dan’s neck is purpling with hickeys, and he is so well fucked, he can’t even form a sentence. Phil’s hand strokes through his sweaty hair and he can feel lips lightly touch the side of his face.

“Good boy, Dan,” Phil murmurs. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wanted to name this 'Tessellate' but that song's about a couple breaking up so nah, I can't name this fic that even if Tessellate is a much sexier song.
> 
> Who writes pwp on chinese new year? Me apparently. Thanks for sticking with this fic until the end of 2k+ words ha I am way too tired for this.
> 
> My tumblr is [here](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com). Hmu if you wanna compliment my writing/be friends. Okay, I'm tired good night.


End file.
